ipodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SaradominO o/Archive 2
Re: Whoa, I forgot because I was rushing at that time I left the message; I apologize for this inconvenience. Regards, [[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] | Re: I know that. I did that on purpose so that new users won't get "lost" finding my talk page.:P :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 21:29, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:re I see.:/ :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 21:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re: Eh, heh...... I see; are you kind of saying I'm not categorizing pages correctly??(Just wondering) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 22:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC) re: oh, I kind of thought so.:P :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh. Sorry 'bout that.:P Oh, and, I dont want to throw this at you but, I really need some of these pages created. Only if you have time though, im not forcing you to. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 03:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hah, nice one. =D. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 03:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) re: uh, okay. By the way, what happened here?? [[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 03:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Neveremind, I see its fixed now. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 03:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, ok. I see you now have reached 400 edits.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 04:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: No problem.=) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 04:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) A possible bug Hello, Are you experiencing a bug on the main page by any chance?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Aww man, i was hoping I was the only one who was experiencing the bug; but I already contacted Wikia.:( and I tried to rollback the whole thing, but the rollback link wasn't even there. Thanks, I tried to surpass 1k edits today;I guess did.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 04:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: RE: Create Page Template OK. I changed the Main Page back to it's original version (the version before I encountered the bug).(by the way, you forgot to sign your message) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 22:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok, Just wondering. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 23:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) The new wordmark Hello. I was just wondering about your thoughts about iPod Wiki's new Word-mark. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 19:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:iPod Wiki's new Wordmark Ok, glad you like it. Smiley12 made it for iPods wiki. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 20:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: I do see your point, but it is Technically the same. ITunes is on the computer; you download music from the computer. But don't get me wrong on this, I do see your point though. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 22:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :True, I guess you can move the page if you want.:P ::[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 22:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, of course I know that. The message I left on your Talk Page was referring to Administratorship. The message I left said that if you wanted to be an Administrator once you reach 525 edits; by the way, do you want to be an Administrator once you have 525 edits?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:re: I felt that a redirect shouldn't be left behind. Most wikis use templates(which I may soon create) on dead pages. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Those are all good, but i'll stick with Lego Wiki's template.:P ::[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Administrator OK, I guess you can be one once you: ---- :Reach 525 edits :Read Ipod Wiki:Rules ::[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, good.:) [[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: To tell you the truth, yes I did. I learned a lot from them on Lego Wiki. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:rules Well, I don't tolerate the action of (i.e)"The uploading of offensive content", "offensive language" and so forth. We cannot allow rubbish to take over this wiki, It really bothers me. I hope you can respect my views. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New Template I just created a new template see IPod Touch 2nd generation to see the template in "Action".:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 01:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rules OK, I agree. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 01:05, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes please. Thank you very much. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 01:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ipod Header Do you know how to use the header?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 01:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) No, no don't mention it.:) I didn't explain it, sorry 'bout that. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 01:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok, I see. Did you read the Rules (I'm sure you already did). I guess I can trust you with these rights; will You obey these rules?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I guess I'll change your user rights now.:) ::::[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done.:) [[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No problem. You continued to edit here, and never left iPods Wiki; oh and please refer more people to this wiki, we are in need of a few more editors.:) [[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Years Hello, I would prefer the year Header template to be place at the top of the page please. Thank you. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 19:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, Thats all I wanted to know.:) :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Im going to try to change the mainpage, is that ok?? :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 02:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:mainpage Ok, I tried to change it; and I failed.=T :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 05:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Redo-the whole page drastically.:P :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 22:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:re Beacue, I feel that iPods wiki must go with the wikia look. We need users to be stunned once they come across this site.:T :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 22:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re: Same here, I was apart of beta too. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 22:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re:re: Nope, never. Monaco is not my kind of taste.:P :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 23:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:re:re:re: :Oh. By the way are AWBs helpful, because i've never used one.:) ::[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 23:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh,ok good to know.[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 23:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:protection Alright, I guess we'll go with your idea.:P Just don't un-protect the 2010, 2011 etc. pages.=P :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 00:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Protection =P. Nah, some people may have different views on when the world shall end. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 01:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::OK.....(me neither) :::[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 01:51, November 5, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia-class Templates Hello, I just wanted to notify you on some of the templates I created, with Wikia-class codes: Template:Blog These are only to be used on some article talk pages; never on articles nor talk pages. :[[User:Skdhjf|'Skdhjf ']][[User talk:Skdhjf|'Talk']] [[User blog:Skdhjf|'Blogs']] 20:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) iPods Wiki "Floating Images" Hello. I can see that you yourself have removed the "Floating Templates". I can see in the Edit Summary you put "Annoying Floating Images". Well, Please, keep it how it was. It helps most of our users stay in Sync with our rules.:) Skdhjf (Talk!!) 18:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, ok I might. Don't get me wrong on this, it's just iPods Wiki doesn't have an Administrators' notice board.=P Skdhjf (Talk!!) 06:25, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright. It didn't "Work so well" because I put it under Tile Back round. Oh, and did you change the Wordmark?? Because this one i'm seeing is "compressed".=P Skdhjf (Talk!!) 20:38, November 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Alright.I was just curious.Skdhjf (Talk!!) 01:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: :3 Alright if you want to do something I guess you can add images to some of these articles: Category:Articles with no images.:) Skdhjf (Talk!!) 20:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, and thank you for reminding me about that matter; I was unable to get to that due to the fact that I am extremely busy with other things.:) I appreciate it. Feel free to fix that article if you'd like.:) Skdhjf (Talk!!) 04:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Subject headline Haha, I've been: Building a website in HTML, helping Lego wiki and other wikis, plus other issues.:P Alright, thank you! :) Skdhjf (Talk!!) 04:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC)